


Bittersweet Memories

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Memories ...





	Bittersweet Memories

_“Tony?” Gibbs is grabbing his hand._

_“Yes?”_

_“I wanna kiss you. May I?”_

_“Yes,” he whispers. His heart is beating so fast against his chest, he is so excited. “Please kiss me.”_

_Gibbs' face is coming closer._

_Tony is closing his eyes._

_Gibbs is pressing his lips softly against Tony's._

_A warm feeling is flooding Tony's body. He is opening his mouth for Gibbs' tongue._

_They are kissing long and deep, and wrapping their arms around each other._

 

Tony would never forget their first kiss. But it hurt to think of it and to know that they would never kiss again.


End file.
